


Sleep

by Forthediehards



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M, Ray being Ray and Walter being Walter, Walter is unamused, and some snuggling or something like that, i love these two too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray hasn't been able to settle himself down and have a restful night sleep since the incident. Walter gets sick of it and takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Sleep was a necessary evil, unfortunately for Ray. There could never be enough hours in the day to get all of his work done, nor could there be in a week, or perhaps even a month. Crow Horse had taken note of this particularly irritating trait that Ray possessed, and had once hoped it was simply a white man thing that he could teach right out of him.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

Ray had been living happily on the Reservation for at least six months now, and in that time Crow Horse had learned more about him than he had expected. One of these things was that regardless of how he came off, Ray was an open book on all topics - with his childhood being the only exception. When Ray was upset, he voiced it. When he was happy, he flaunted it. When he was angry, he made damn sure that Crow Horse knew every single reason why - many times.

But when he was busy with work, he grew deathly silent. Aside from the rustling of papers, the curses he muttered under his breath, and all of the uncomfortable shifting around that occurred approximately every ten minutes on the mark, Crow Horse could almost say he wasn’t even there.

And that had been the case every day for the past two weeks now, as Ray had been hard at work on another small case that he was assigned. It was a miracle in itself that Ray hadn’t been fired, and Crow Horse was happy for him once-upon-a-time. Now, he was annoyed and deprived and if he could call up the Bureau himself just to give them a piece of his mind, he would do it. Not that it would do any good - never did. Overworking Ray seemed to be a fitting punishment in their minds, as well as a sure-fire way to be sure Ray kept his lips sealed about this whole ordeal. It wasn’t okay.

“Are you planning on sleeping sometime in this century, Ray?” Crow Horse called from the bedroom, finally growing too agitated to continue dealing with it silently. He heard chair legs scratch against the floor as Ray either startled or stood up and for a moment grew hopeful.

“Yeah, in a minute Walter. I’m almost done with this thing…” Ray replied softly from the kitchen, almost inaudible if Crow Horse hadn’t put his listening ears on. He all but snarled.

“Come to bed, Raymond. Those papers won’t grow legs and walk out on you overnight.”

He was given silence as a response, which meant that Ray was so engrossed that he hadn’t heard Crow Horse’s comment, or he ignored it. Either way, it was the final straw.

Crow Horse threw his blankets down to the edge of the bed and stomped his way into the kitchen, hot with anger. It wasn’t directed at Ray, really. It wasn’t his fault that he was being treated like a chore boy - but if he had to yell at Ray to get him to /sleep/, he had no qualms with that.

“If you don’t put that paper down on the table right now, I’m going to set it and the entire stack on fire.” Crow Horse warned him, slamming his hand down on the table to be sure he was heard. When Ray jumped back in shock, he knew he had attention.

“Walter, I have to get this do-”

“Bullshit. You have to sleep. You know that’s a thing humans need, right?”

Ray sighed deeply in response, laying his papers down on the table in front of him. Crow Horse took that opportunity to grab them and stick them on top of the growing stack, before taking all of those and moving them into the other room. Once he was satisfied, he came back into the kitchen and was surprised to see that Ray was no longer there.

“Ray?” He called, sliding the chair back underneath the table before heading towards the bedroom. When he arrived, Ray was already tucked comfortably into bed, smiling up at Crow Horse with that stupid adorable smile of his and suddenly, anger didn’t seem like an option anymore. He returned Ray’s smile and slipped beneath the blankets, pleased when Ray seemed to melt against him. “Tired, huh?” He asked softly, and Ray nodded.

“More than I thought. Sorry I’ve been so distant lately.”

“Save it for the morning, Kola. Sleep now.”

Ray nodded again, settling his head against Crow Horse’s chest and letting himself relax completely. He hated to admit that Crow Horse was right, but he certainly was up due for some rest. Between the gentle fingers combing through his hair, and the light thudding of Crow Horse’s heart beneath his ear, Ray found himself lulled to sleep within minutes.

Crow Horse fell asleep not long after, his fingers still buried in Ray’s soft hair, mid-stroke.


End file.
